


Merging Souls

by The_FlamingTiger



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Day 3 of Bumbleby Week!Blake debates on asking Yang to marry her. But what surprises may this proposal hold for her?





	Merging Souls

"So... you're telling us that you already bought the ring but hasn't proposed yet?" Weiss asked before sipping the wine in her glass. He other hand was intertwined with Ilia's on the table, exhibiting her silver wedding ring. Both women were staring at Blake with disbelief, what made the tallest amongst them sigh.  
  
"Listen, it's not that I don't want to... I just..." the woman sighed. "I'm not sure about how to do it. Would it be good to make a speech? Should I take her out for dinner? Or should it be something more intimate, like a candlelit dinner? Or are these too cheesy?"  
  
"I don't think she would mind it, to be honest." Ilia voiced her opinion. "She would say yes if you proposed on the battlefield, sweaty and bloody and gross."  
  
"Like you did to me?" Weiss nudged her wife playfully.  
  
"You know my ways, sweetheart heart." Ilia pecked white haired woman's cheek.  
  
"First of all, please get a room." Blake said with a smirk, just before sighing. "Secondly, a few years ago she told me marriage was a huge deal to her! I don't want to disappoint her."  
  
Weiss reached out for Blake's hand over the table. "Blake, she loves you. She loves you a lot, soulmates level of a lot. I don't think anything you do regarding asking her to marry you could ever disappoint her."  
  
"Yeah!" Ilia agreed. "Besides... I think she was talking about the wedding itself when she said it's a big deal to her. Not about how either of you is gonna propose."  
  
The ravenette remained silent for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. Both of you."  
  
That made Weiss smirk. "Of course we are. We're the voices of reason in your life."   
  
"Sure," the cat faunus rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means you should recall how I was the one who helped you through your countless gay panics when you and Ilia were still in the 'is she flirting or just being nice?' phase."  
  
"I- you- how dare- the nerve of-" the CEO blushed so hard there's no shade of red to describe it. "Fuck you, Belladonna."  
  
"Nah, that's for Yang to do." Blake grinned at their friends' disgusted expressions. "That reminds me... I should probably head back home. It was nice talking to you and having some wine, but Yang's winter break from Beacon starts today, and I wanna celebrate with her."  
  
Blake hugged them goodbye and went out of the diner that was by the Senate, where she worked. She still didn't believe how far she had been able to take the Faunus Rights cause. In a few years, she was able to have laws in protection of her people approved by her fellow Senators. Now any kind of discrimination towards faunus was punishable. There were also separate classes on Faunus History, Faunus Literature and Faunus Rights, from kindergarten to the academies.  
  
She hadn't done things only for the faunus, though. Blake reviewed various projects on the reconstruction of the city, helped founding an effective police force to avoid crime lords such as Torchwick from rising again. She also suggested the building of the Municipal Vale Library, which is planned to be a safe haven to many students, researchers and bookworms. Blake has a bold dream for it, and wanted it to have more books than one would be able to read in a lifetime.   
  
She thought about it as she rode her truck back home. As she stopped in a red light, thoughts about Yang came to her mind. If what Ilia and Weiss said was true, then Blake wouldn't be able to hold herself back when she got home. She would propose to Yang right then and there, and kiss her girlfriend- fiancée by then- as if that was the last time she would do so. And then they would do _it_ all over their apartment to celebrate their engagement.  
  
Blake's eyes finally found the building they lived in. It wasn't nothing too high class, but it was still considerably big. As heroes of Remnant they receive an ungodly amount of privileges and gifts, ones that she found very unnecessary, but accepted anyway. Most of them she and Yang donated to people who actually needed the money that could come from selling them.  
  
They didn't need expensive things. They just needed the world to be safe.  
  
Blake parked her car in her spot, and couldn't help but notice Bumblebee 2.0 parked in its own spot as well. Yang said she would work on some students files until a little bit later that evening, as she was just back from a training trip. Then what in the world was her motorcycle doing there? Had something happen? Probably. Was she suddenly feeling ill? No... she would tell Blake if she were.   
  
The only way to find out was asking, the woman figured. She walked to the elevator, entering it and pressing the button to the eighth floor. A person entered as well, a man named Robin who lived in the sixth floor. He was a fox faunus, and had chatted with Blake some times. He used to be a robber, doing his own kind of justice, but not quite into the White Fang. Being caught in the middle gave him a few scars, which he wore proudly even as he settled down with his wife.  
  
"Senator." Robin smiled at Blake, nodding respectfully.  
  
"Greetings, Robin. And I told you already, there's no need for these formalities. Out of the Senate Building, I'm just Blake."  
  
"It's force of habit. It's just so common to see you on TV, giving speeches, that I forget that you're actually my two floors up neighbor."  
  
Blake chuckled at that. "Well, you should get used to it."  
  
The elevator ringed, making both of them drop their ears. "Geez, they should really make this shit stop doing that noise."  
  
"Yeah... pretty disrespectful." Blake agreed as she rubbed her cat ears. "I'll try to talk them into it. Again. For the thousandth time in six years."  
  
"I believe it's my time to go, though. See you around, Blake."  
  
"See you."  
  
Soon enough, Blake was in her own floor. As she reached her apartment door, she could feel the unique smell of Yang's grilled salmon. It made her stomach growl like an angry Sabyr, which prompted her to rush to the door. She fumbled with the keys for some seconds, saliva almost spilling from her mouth. Yang knew the effect seafood had in Blake, what made the short haired woman wonder what was the occasion.  
  
Just as she closed the door, a body collided with her own. She was caught in a tight, warm hug that could only be given by the sunshine of her life, Yang Xiao Long. She hugged back, head burying into her girlfriend's shoulder. Blake took in all the warmth she could, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Welcome home, dear." Yang said in her cat ears, kissing the space between the two.   
  
"Hi." was Blake's muffled answer.  
  
They pulled away for a moment, and then their lips met. Yang's trip had taken some days and there was no words to express how much Blake missed her. Missed her lips. Missed her arms. Missed her as a whole. So she pushed her girlfriend to their sofa, making her sit there. Then, she sat on the blonde's lap amd they started kissing again. It was a mess of damcing tongues, of biting teeth and of light moans.  
  
Yang's hands were already unbuttoning Blake's dress shirt as the shorter rolled her hips agains her. The groan that came from the brawler was almost a growl, feral and raw as she pulled away from their kiss- with teeth pulling her lower lip- to attack Blake's collarbone. She kissed and sucked and bit, and there were hands on her hair. Her hear was soon guided by impatient hands to the ravenette's neck.   
  
Yang licked the column, taking a moan from Blake's lips. She then proceeded to bite and suck on her girlfriend's pulse point, as more room was given for her to explore. She felt a hand pulling her blond locks lightly, and it triggered something in her. The hands that were once moving with Blake's hips were soon exploring her back and her stomach and only some times- teasingly- grazing her neglected breasts.  
  
"Please." Blake's voice was wavering as Yang scratched her stomach. "Take me, Yang."  
  
"You gonna have to wait till after dinner, Blakey." came the raspy response.  
  
"What is so important about dinner that can't wait?"  
  
"I haven't eaten with you for days now, babe." she sucked on the other's ear, and than bit it. "I really miss having a quiet moment with you."  
  
"You could be eating me right now. Isn't that even better?"  
  
"It sure is. But I bet you don't wanna miss on the salmon I cooked."  
  
"Ugh, I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tease me."  
  
"You actually love it, don't lie to yourself."  
  
"Let's just get this dinner over with."  
  
"Okay. You're gonna love it, I promise."  
  
Blake got off of Yang and then helped her up. She didn't even bother buttoning her shirt up again, and swayed her hips on the way to the kitchen. Yang started the show, then she sure as hell will have it to the end.  
  
They sat on the table, face to face. Their plates were already served, and Blake dived in as soon as she looked at her fish. She could feel Yang's eyes on her, could tell she had a smirk on those delicious lips. But Blake couldn't care less that instant. It was her and her salmon. Girlfriend could wait.  
  
"How were things with Weiss and Ilia?"  
  
"Good." Blake answered after swallowing. "The two of them are progressing well with their project of dissolving the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss wants it to become something else and she said that to do so, she must destroy it from the inside to build it back up."  
  
"Sounds cool. What about their married life? Are they past the honey moon phase?"  
  
"Will they ever be?" Blake shot back, making Yang laugh.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think so." she smiled. "You should really take a look at your napkin, though."  
  
"Huh?" Blake was confused for a moment, but did as she was told. She started unfolding the napkin, and a metallic object fell to the ground. Just as she was about to lean down to get it, Yang shot up from her chair and grabbed it. She kneeled before Blake, holding an engagement ring with her right hand. "Yang-"  
  
"Listen, Blake. Please. Or I may never be able to say what I want to say. We've known each other for twelve years now. During all this time, we've been through a lot together. We cried together, we laughed together, we hurt together. We rebuilt ourselves, and then rebuilt what we had with one another. We defeated our biggest demon together... and then we defeated the world's worst nightmare together. You're to me, Blake Belladonna, what no one else ever was. You're the one who came back. You're the one who stayed, even after slipping from my fingers. You're the one who raises my spirits. You're the one I can't see myself without. You're the one I love. And that's why I ask you here and now. Blake Belladonna, will you be my wife?"  
  
Blake's jaw dropped and tears started falling from her eyes. The ring was marvelous, sculpted in black metal and gold. There was a yellow gem on the top, a shade that matched Blake's eyes- and Yang's aura. It reminded her of the engagement ring she had bought to propose to Yang.  
  
Right.  
  
She was going to propose, too.  
  
She started laughing involuntarily, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. Yang looked at her in confusion. Just... what was she laughing about?  
  
"Uh... why are you laughing?"  
  
Blake reached in the pocket of her skirt. She took a velvety black box from it and kneeled down before the blonde.   
  
"Yang Xiao Long... there are no words to describe the love I feel for you. It transcends time, it transcends our weak and breakable bodies, it transcends everything. My soul is yous, and yous only. My whole being falls in love with you every single day, over and over again. You complement me in a way no one ever har, and that I thought no one would ever be able to. So yes, I wanna marry you. What about you, though? Would you do me the immense honor of being my wife?"  
  
"Yes!" Yang shouted, hugging Blake and knocking both of them to the ground. "A million times yes!"  
  
They kissed again, this time sweet and slow. There was no desperation in the way Yang's prosthetic fingers traced the scar on her left side. So many years ago, those wounds pulled them apart, just to tie them back together. And today, they started a new phase in their lives. A new step into their futures, a whole of possibilities for their eternity.


End file.
